Icy Chaos
by Amulak
Summary: Utter Choas ensues when the Slayers try to travel across a frozen, well, maybe not completely frozen lake. And when they somehow manage to end up teetering off a waterfall, you know that it's going to be pretty crazy!


Disclaimer: Slayers, or any trade mark of it are not mine.  
  
  
  
Setting: Very late winter, sorta cold w/ lots of ice. Lina and co. are walking across a lake/river to save time, and are currently somewhere in the middle…  
  
Plot: None at the current moment, just misc. silliness and hilariousness!  
  
THUD!  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lina yelled as she landed on her rear end  
  
"Wa ha ha ha ha haaa….!"  
  
"Gourry, you jellyfish brains! Don't just laugh at me, help me up!"  
  
"Hai, hai…"  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Oof! " Gourry, in trying to help Lina up, had fallen down as well  
  
"Ha! You fell down too!" Lina said with a laugh  
  
"What are you guys doing…?" Zel said, appearing on the scene  
  
"Zel, I've fallen down, would you help me up?" Lina said in her most convincingly innocent voice  
  
"Sure…" Zel said slowly  
  
KABOOM!  
  
"Owwww…" Zel groaned after he too fell down onto the ice, shattering it in some places  
  
And about that exact moment, Amelia came around the corner  
  
"Oh! Zel! I'll save you! Are you hurt?" Amelia said, rushing to help Zelgadis  
  
"Amelia! No!"  
  
WHOMP!  
  
"Ouch! That hurt! In the name of justice, I say that we destroy this river of ice before someone else gets hut slipping on it!" Amelia said with her common victory pose except sitting on the ice  
  
"No, let's just leave it…" Lina said, trying to stand up  
  
THUD! Again  
  
"That settles it! Time to get rid of this ice!" Amelia said, with a growing fireball in her hand  
  
Lina: Hey, wait a minute… that's my character's personality Amulak!  
  
Amulak: Sorry! But I like you too much to make you fireball the ice…  
  
Lina: Can Amelia even do fireballs?  
  
Amulak: If I say she can, she can. Don't worry.  
  
Lina: Ok….  
  
"Amelia No!!!!!!!" Zel yelled out, terrified  
  
"Fireball!"  
  
"Uh, oh…" Lina said slowly, looking around her  
  
"What? Is something wrong?" Gourry said confusedly  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!!" Amelia yelled, as big ice glaciers in the lake started forming and shifting around. Causing her to loose her sitting upright position, and tumble to the laying flat position  
  
"How could you…" but Zel's sentence was interrupted…  
  
"Guys….? I think we're moving…" Lina said as she continued looking around  
  
And indeed they were for at that very moment they were heading closer and closer to…  
  
"A Waterfall!" Gourry said excitedly "Wow! Yay!"  
  
"Yay?" Zel yelled in a horrified tone "This is terrible!"  
  
"C'mon you guys! We HAVE to get off this chunk of ice!" Lina blurted out as she scrambled to get up, falling continually  
  
"We're not getting anywhere!" Amelia said worriedly  
  
"Lina! Ray-wing us out of here!"  
  
"Gourry! Doesn't that Jellyfish brain remember anything?! My magic doesn't work here! It'll just get dissolved into thin air!!!! It's a non-magic zone." Lina said exasperated  
  
"Oh." Gourry said looking at the waterfall "I think we're getting closer…"  
  
"Agggghhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We're only a few yards away!"  
  
"Actually, I'd say more like about to go over it…" Zel said glumly  
  
"Everybody! Move to the side away from the waterfall!" Lina said trying to act like a leader.  
  
As the mini ice burg reached the edge of the waterfall, all the weight of Lina and co. on the other side balanced out the ice. It was balanced in such a way that the ice burg was perfectly balanced on the very edge of the waterfall, teetering back and forth.  
  
"Oh man, we're lucky…" Lina sighed "That was a close one. Now, nobody move…"  
  
Zelgadis's nose twitched violently before he sneazed. The whole chunk of ice tipped towards falling off before returning to it's original balance.  
  
"Oh boy…" Amelia said motionlessly glancing down towards the bottom, which was a long ways down.  
  
Unfortunately for her even this motionless movement rocked the chunk of ice.  
  
"What in the world is up with this ice?!" Lina yelled angrily  
  
Almost as if yelling back, the ice tipped dangerously close to the edge as soon as she said this  
  
"All right, all right! I get it! I won't yell at you!"  
  
In response the ice tipped a little back towards land.  
  
  
  
  
  
0 years, 0 days, 7 hours, 46 minutes, 32 seconds, 59 milliseconds, 1.9 super milliseconds, 5.67923 super duper milliseconds and a sigh later…  
  
"Come on' burg! Puhleeeeaaasse let us off?" Gourry whined "I'm hungry!"  
  
"Yeah, so am I, so stop complaining" Lina said grumpily  
  
The Iceburg, which they had in the meantime named Fred, just tipped towards the waterfall again'  
  
"You jellyfish brain! You hurt Fred's feelings! Now apologize!" Lina chided  
  
"Miss Lina, I think that you've grown too attached to that… that ice burg…" Amelia warned unbelievably  
  
Fred tipped again  
  
"Amelia, now look what you did, now he feels bad because you called him an ice burg. Now you have to apologize as well!"  
  
Zel's thought to self: This is getting way too weird. Either Lina's trying to appease 'the burg' or she's gone insane… the only thing that it would take to make this even nuttier would be that stupid mazoku fruitcake…:  
  
"Hi guys, whatcha up to?" Xelloss said popping in, unaware of the horrible danger that he had just put Lina & co. into. He was standing on the other side of the chunk of ice.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Was all that the Slayers company could say as they fell the long distance down the waterfall. Except for Zel who said quietly to himself as he fell, "I just HAD to think that, didn't I…?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More to come on this story! Like, take for instance, what happens when they hit the bottom? Next Chapter!  
  
Please review! This is a very strange and goofy fic, so please review!  
  
-Amulak (^_^) 


End file.
